


an hour's a long time

by spacecleavage



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Modern AU, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecleavage/pseuds/spacecleavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy had been teasing her for an hour, an entire hour of him pressing his fingers against her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an hour's a long time

**Author's Note:**

> just a little fic i wrote, because i could

Bellamy had been teasing her for an hour, an entire hour of him pressing his fingers against her entrance and darting away as she canted her hips towards them. Him kissing against the meeting of her legs and body, his teeth dragging along her flesh there and outwards to her inner thigh. 

She could still feel the heat in the marks where his teeth had dug in, his lips sealing around her flesh and his tongue dancing against her skin as he had pulled it into his mouth.

His fingers dug into her hip as she tried to push towards his mouth again, his tongue grazing her clit as he moved away.

“Please, Bellamy, I need it,” her voice sounded breathy and a part of her wanted to not let him know that he was having any impact on her, but then his nose slid between her folds and pushed up so it bumped her clit.

“You know what you need to say,” he mumbled against her, before his tongue darted against her hot flesh.

She opened her mouth to deny him the pleasure of those words ever leaving her lips, but then his tongue was fucking into her. The need that he had built up so many times before he dropped her back down to normal started to crest again. The only sound that came out of her mouth (rather than the denial) was an unintelligible moan.

If she had any decency she would have tried to be quiet so their neighbours didn’t hear her but the decency had been chased out by Bellamy long ago.

He pulled back yet again, just as her body began to tremble under his ministrations. “You have to say it Clarke, just say the words.” She tried not stare at his glistening nose and the way his tongue just peaked out over his lips, ever so softly to catch some of her off of him.

She finally screamed out the words that Bellamy had been dying to hear, “I cheated at Mario Kart!”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr under the same name


End file.
